Investigations HiruMamo
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Mengupas habis tentang Hirumamo, pertanyaan diterima siapa pun boleh review


**Investigations HiruMamo**

**Pembukaan: Perkenalan sekaligus Called they**

Di studio khusus yang sepi sunyi suram muram seram, Riikun berada disana dengan Akaba duduk santai & tenang. Menanti bintang tamu mereka yang akan diwawancarai.

Kameramen: "..3..2..1… 0, mulai *beri aba-aba*"

Rii: "Moshi-moshi Readers, Rii kembali dengan fic yang aneh and mungkin OOC ini. 'couse ini akan menjadi fic pertama Rii tentang wawancara".

Akaba: "Fuu… itu memang benar, dan aku disini untuk membantu dia dalam bertanya".

RII: "Akachii, bisa tolong jelaskan fic apa ini.. *mata berbinar-binar, memohon*"

Akaba: "Baiklah, Readers fic ini judulnya 'INVESTIGATIONS HIRUMAMO'.".

Rii: "Yeah, dibaca dari judulnya saja kalian pasti sudah tahukan fic ini akan menceritakan apa??? Tapi karena saya kurang punya pertanyaan buat mereka aku minta readers saja yang mengirimnya, oceh?"

**JREEENG**

**JREEENG**

Akaba: "*gonjreng gitar* Fuu.. tepat sekali".

Rii: "Dan bukan cuma itu, readers yang review bisa saja di undang untuk menjadi MC ^^… Dari pada kita buang-buang waktu bagaimana kalau kita panggil saja Bintang kita ini… ANEZAKI MAMORI come here!! *treak pake mike*"

Akaba: "*genjreng-genjreng gitar lagi*"

**KIIIIIIt**

**JREENG  
JREENG** *backsound: Kairi's theme*

Pintu otomatis terbuka dan disana terlihat sesosok cewek cantik nan imut berdiri tegak disana.

Rii: "Ya~ Mamori-nee kesini silahakan duduk disini".

Mamori:" ….*duduk di sofa yang tersedia*"

Akaba: "Fuu.. baju yang cocok untukmu.."

Rii: "Oi, Oi Akachii jangan bilang gitu nanti di tembak mati lho…. Nah Bintang ceweknya sudah datang sekarang panggil satu bintang lagi… *tarik nafas* Hiruma Youichi come here!!"

Mamori: "Hiruma?! *kaget*"

Akaba: "*gonjreng gitar lagi*"

**JREENG  
JREENG **

**KIIIIT ***Backsound: Round dance*

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka dengan asap putih yang berubah menjadi hitam disertai kelelawar. Setelah total pintu terbuka seorang laki-laki berdiri kokoh dengan rambut spike dan busana hitam.

Rii: "Okeh, Hiruma-nii silahkan duduk di sebelah Mamori-nee."

Hiruma: "Buat apa gua duduk di sebelah manajer sialan, author sialan??!!"

Rii: "Yaaa…. Nggak ada kursi lain tinggal sofa itu, kecuali kamu mau berdiri terus selama acara~?!!"

Hiruma: "Cih, sepertinya loe sengaja memesan sofa sialan itu.. *jengkel*"

Rii: "Aiiih~ XD udahlah kalian duduk bersama saja di sofa hati ntu *nunjuk-nunjuk sofa hati merah muda yang diduduki Mamori*"

Mamori: "Apa?! Aku nggak ikhlas kalu harus duduk safa setan itu!! *nolak berat*"

Hiruma: "Gue juga nggak redo duduk di situ".

Rii: "Cukup-cukup nanti nggak mulai-mulai acaranya tau, sayang kan waktu terbuang begitu saja… kan ada pepatah 'Time is Money' tau nggak sih"

Akaba: "Fuu.. kalo begitu ini mike kalian *memberi mike yang sudah dihias ke Mamori dan Hiruma*"

Hiruma: "*lempar mike-nya ke muka akaba* buat apa itu mike di hias pake pita segala, memang acara lovely dovey menjijikan itu??!!"

Mamori: "Hiruma, bisa tidak sih kamu diam kasian tuh Rii-san kehabisan waktu!!"

Hiruma: "memang siapa loe memarahi gue seenaknya?? Pacar saja bukan? Sodara juga bukan??"

Mamori: "*blushing* Seumur-umur tuhan siapa yang mau pacaran sama kamu??"

RII: "*nyuguin minum (meaning 'bout nyuguin itu menyiapkan) di hadapan Hiruma dan Mamori* Kalian pasti haus debat mulu silahkan minum, saya beli ini mhal-mahal lho *grin*"

Akaba: "Fuu.. hati-hati itu sudah di beri--*disumpel sama Rii*"

Rii: "Nanti aku berikan gitar baru warna merah deh *bisik-bisik*"

Akaba: *angguk*"..".

Rii: *lepas mulut akaba*

Akaba: "21 buah ya *membenarkan sunglassesnya*"

Rii: "What the hell?? Ah.. baiklah, sok buru atuh diantosan entar kaburu tiis lho (sok cepet diminum nanti keburu dingin lho).".

Mamori: *curiga tapi tetep minum* [glek] "buah.. *muntahin* apaan ini nggak enak abis??"

Rii: "Pepsoden obat kumur, kan pepsi bulue na dah se'ep jadi we meuli pepsoden aja (Kan pepsi bluenya sudah habis jadi beli pepsoden aja)"

Hiruma: "Sudahlah author geblek sialan!! Kapan mau mulai sebenarnya??"

Rii: "Yea, aku nggak punya pertanyaan lagyan belum ada author yang datang kesini tuk bertanya".

Akaba: "Fuu.. ini akan menjadi fic yang panjang dan OOC "

Hiruma: "Kau juga mata merah sialan ngapain loe disini??"

Akaba: "Membantu Riichii and penasaran sama hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya".

Rii: "iya alasan saya buat fic ini hanya untuk membuka mengupas kulit hubungan kalian yang sangat misterius mencurigakan itu".

Hiruma: "Perbincangan sialan yang nggak memuahkan hasil lebih baik di akhiri saja YAA…….HAAA…." *ngeluarin bazoka, tembak kemana-mana*

Para staf: "GYYAAAAA, KYAAAA, HAAAA, SETAN NGAMUK"

Rii & Akaba: "Well readers, please review- asked- said whatever setelah kalian baca fic kau ini".

**DUAR**

**DRRRRRT-DRRRRT-DRRRT**

RII:" GAWAT STUDIO INI AKAN HANCUR!! SEMUA LARI LEWAT TANGGA DARURAT! YANG NGGAK BISA TERJUN LEWAT JENDELA DARURAT!!"

Staf 01: "BAKANOYARO!!" *gebuk Rii* "mana mau terjun inikan lantai 5?? LANTAI 5 BU??"

Rii:" Saya mau!! Akachii hayo biarin aja tuh gedung hancur "*buka jendela, bawa payung*

Akaba:" Fuu.. "*ikut Rii*

Rii: *lompat ke jendela*" Hup.. "*terjun kelantai dasar pake payung* "I just want to say please review onegai^^"

**TBC**

* * *

_Duh pegel ngetik udah lama sih nggak ngetik, tapi maaf jika ini fic hampir sama dengan yang sudah ada ini fic benar-benar jernih ideku kok… anywayz yang review boleh nyantumin pertanyaan yang bersangkutan seperti hiruma yang berhubungan dengan agon sena musashi dkk asal masih bersangkutan aja ya^^ watashi take off, I'll wait for the review ARIGATOU GAZAIMASU MINNA-TACHII XD _


End file.
